Track 11, the Chorus, Goodbye
by MyEyesDon'tLie
Summary: You love me forever or not at all." That was the last thing I said to him almost three years ago. Him and his bro--no, my brothers-- had nearly destroyed my empire, and I hated them for it. But I love them more now than I ever have. Nileyxx
1. Track 11, the chorus

_**This is my second fanfiction. I haven't used my account in about six months and forgot my password, so here i am. Credit goes to Team M for inspiring me. Thanx Team M.**_

_**Read On**_

_**p.s. I own nothing.**_

**Miley's POV**

Wow. That was all I could say. Just wow. I had had a bad day. I was in Canada shooting Camp Rock 2. Me, Jonas, and Demi. Disney thought it would be epic. My only clode friend was Demi and I was secretly hoping to get closer to Joe. Ater all, he used to be my brother. I'm not sure that i'm quite ready to forgive Kevin. That 'Team Demi and Selena' shirt was something I really didn't need at the time. And Nick hadn't talked to me at all unless it was a line from the script. That's why i'm outside with my favorite guitar and notebook. Nothing new came to mind just an old song. The last song Hollywood Records let me put on my debut album. My first step to leaving Hannah behind. It's called Goodbye. I'm pretty sure half the world already knows what it's about. The boy I hate, yet can't seem to keep from loving. So I played that. In the middle of the last chorus I felt someone snatch my guitar. I turned around to see who did it, and I was surprised. It was _him._

"What the hell is your problem?!" I heard myself yelling.

"Ooh, a little feisty are we?" Those were the only non-rehearsed thing he had said to me in two-and-a-half years. That's what made the anger I was feeling start to burn.

"Give it back, Nick."

He had some nerve. This definitely wasn't a smart way to get back on my good side. As soon as I finished that thought Nick calmly slammed my treasured guitar to the ground. I felt my cheeks getting red. When I bent to pick it up I saw that the neck was cracked halfway off, the soundhole was dented, and four strings were torn off by the impact. As I slowly stood back up, I gave him the dirtiest, angriest look I could. He was laughing at me. It only took me a second to react. I lunged. Three years of frustration and misdirected love poured out of me. I knew there was no way I could ever regret that. I slammed him against the nearest tree, and was satisfied with his look of shock. I made a mental note right then and there to thank my pilates teacher. When he grunted, I pushed him to the ground. It wasn't nearly an cold as him. He was yelling by now. A few moments later Joe appeared. He looked terrified. But I didn't care. I kept punching Nick in the stomach. It couldn't have pained him as much as it did me to do it. Suddenly, I felt Joe's familiar hands pull me off of his brother. He just held me back and tryed tohug me. His chance for being brotherly was gone.

"Don't touch me! When that jerk left me you didn't wanna touch me. You said you missed me, but you never came over for even a simple hug. So don't touch me now!"I spat at him. The words sliced me into pieces. But someone had to say them. Then I just stood there. I heard my voice come out more vulnerable when I decided to talk again. "You didn't even try to lie and tell me it would be okay." I think that's what really got him because he was crying with me now. It was too much to look at him, so I just sat on the ground and let the tears fall. Then I remembered that Nick was still there and I turned to face him. I took a few minutes 'cause I knew he was waiting for me to say something and I was still gathering the words carefully in my head. Then I spit it out.

"Frankie told me you have my cd. You know the song I was singing before you took the guitar? Track 11, the chorus. I change my mind. Goodbye was the best decision I ever had to make with you." My tone was soft and full of the emotions I had been carrying around for too long.

All three of us sat there in complete silence. Then I heard footsteps and Kevin was standing in the spot Joe had once been in. I figured that was my cue to leave. "I gotta go." Before I was out of sight I heard a male voice and realized it was directed at me. I guess I had gotten used to being ignored by them.

"Miley?" said Joe. I just gave him a knowing look and replied, "I know, Joe. Blood is thicker than water. I just thought we were family and you'd think I was the blood not the water. It's okay." Those were my parting words. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they could be my family again. And maybe I was wishing for more heartbreak, but I saw it in each of their eyes. I couldn't describe it. It did tell me that I wasn't the only one who had been hurting, though.

**_Yay! The first chapter's done. I hope you liked it. I thought it was okay. Ideas would be good, too. If I get enough good feedback I would love to make a second chapter. Hint Hint. Please review._**


	2. You Just Might Need Dynamite

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of any crap you could possibly think I do. **

"Aaand cut!"

"Miley, you can take a break but we need you back on set in the next hour. Ok?"

Josh was the director. He's so cool. Only he can distract me from the obvious awkwardness between me and some other certain cast members.

"Can I stay on set Josh? I wanna watch the next few scenes." Demi and Joe were supposed to shoot their intimately worded scene. I was laughing with her about it yesterday. Well, she wasn't really laughing. More like grimacing. But that made it even funnier.

"Miley!"

Speaking of Demi.

"Hey Demz! Ready to smooch with the rockstar?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Her voice was sticky with sarcasm. "Didn't I go through enough last night?"

"What happened last night?" I turned to see who butted into the conversation. Then came the awkwardness I told you about.

"Um, nothing. It's not important." I brushed him off hoping it would discourage him from trying. I'd avoided him even more heavily than I did after _that night. _I knew he had heard the song I was talking about. I knew it would hurt and that was the point. Pushing him away was vital. I swore I wouldn't let him talk to me 'til I cried. But somewhere through all of the screaming and 'i hate you's' there was a love. A real love. A beautiful love. An imperfect love. The imperfections were the beauty and they're what made it all so real. The fact that someone could love me in that way. It was mind blowing because he made it so...so easy and natural. That's why I have walls. If I let him right in i'm done for. It's like that song. Battlefield. Ever heard it?

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_

_oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_why we gotta fall for it now?_

I won't fall for it now. Because...

_I've been bruised and I've been broken_

_Can't believe that I could hold up all this pain_

_Used to tears and choking on the promise _

_I would never fall again_

Some part of me was begging at that moment to let him fight. Another part said he doesn't deserve it. It's not completely his fault. But if he had answered the phone for just one night maybe right now could be different. Unfortunately, this game isn't based on luck. It's strategy. I thought was playing the cards right but in reality the cards played me. Not this time. I quit. Therefore, I guess he could take my turns. I guess I could let him join this never ending torture we call life. But... first he's gotta tell me...

_watcha got to break down the walls_

_you just might need dynamite_

_watcha got to break down the walls_

_kick senseless my defenses_

"Miles, you okay? You kind of blacked out for a sec there. They need you back on set early." Darn him for interrupting my thought process. He'd been doing that frequently lately.

"Thanks. It depends."

"What does?" he asked with a quizical expression.

"You asked if I was ok. It depends." I stated this simply and with a hint of _duh _in my voice.

"On what?" he was clearly intrigued by my responses. So was I.

"Do you have dynamite? That's all I need to know. You just might need dynamite."

**And I will leave it at that. I was asked to put up another chapter for this story. Hence, the new chapter. If u want it 2 b a story I will try. Hopefully, I will have updated the other story by next week. I have a play coming up. And, call me a bad fan if you will, but I listened to Demi and Jordin's leaked albums. I had to and applaud the ones who had the guts to wait. I really love Jordin's "Was I the Only One" and Demi's album was 500x better than the Jonas one. There I said it. Sorry, but I speak the truth. Demi's was so heartfelt and more _her. _If you don't agree then that's cool but i am def getting the album the day it comes out. I especially like "Solo", "Dynamite", and "Everything You're Not", oh and "Catch Me" too. But theyre all awesome. Sorry for such a long authors note but thnx for reading.**


End file.
